Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for coupling a power converter to a fuse tap of a vehicle. More particularly, embodiments disclose directly coupling a power converter to a fuse tap of a vehicle, such that electronic components may receive power from a fused circuit.
Background
Conventionally to supply power to electronic components or accessories while in a vehicle, cigarette lighter receptacles are used. The cigarette lighter receptacle are designed to power an electrically heated cigarette lighter, but later became a standard direct current (DC) power connector coupled to the vehicle's battery to supply electrical power to electronic components.
A conventional cigarette lighter receptacle requires a socket of an electronic accessory to be inserted into the cigarette lighter receptacle to receive power. The socket may be coupled to the electronic accessory via a cable. However, while the socket is inserted into the cigarette lighter, the cable may be loose, dangle, extend across the cabin of the vehicle, etc. These loose cables cause safety hazards.
Furthermore, because a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle is not configured to operate as an electrical socket, there are inherent design flaws. For example, the cigarette lighter receptacle has an inner diameter and depth that include spring loaded contacts allowing the cigarette lighter receptacle to maintain an electrical contact within a given range of tolerances. However, the shape and design of the receptacle often causes the electronic accessory to lose electrical contact with the cigarette lighter receptacle.
Additionally, conventional cigarette lighter receptacles operate at 12 volts. Yet, this voltage may fluctuate between 9 and 14 volts. This fluctuation of voltage causes damage to the electronic accessory when coupled to the cigarette lighter receptacle.
Other electronic components, such as a vehicle's radio and lights are configured to operate at 12 volts, which corresponds to the vehicle's battery. However, if an electronic accessory requires different voltage parameters, which do not correspond with the vehicle's battery, then the electronic accessory cannot use the vehicle's battery as a direct power source.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods to couple a power converter to a fuse tap.